1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage devices and more particularly, to a surfboard separator which is adapted to safeguard surfboards during the transport thereof in a stacked arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that different surfboards offer different surfing experiences. For instance, shorter surfboards generally enable more maneuverability while surfing, while longer boards may be better suited for simply catching waves. Therefore, surfers often want to bring at least two surfboards with them to their surfing destination so they have the option of selecting a surfboard depending on the surf conditions at a particular destination. Surfers may also bring a backup surfboard in the event that their primary surfboard sustains damage.
Although it is desirable to have multiple surfboards available at a surfing spot, the transport more than one surfboard to a particular destination is often a difficult process for many surfers. Many surfboards are too long to fit into an average sized vehicle. Therefore, many surfers install roof racks on top of their vehicle for surfboard transport. Although a roof rack provides a means for transporting a surfboard, complications may arise if the surfer decides to bring two surfboards. Many racks are not wide enough to lay the surfboards side-by-side. Therefore, surfers have resorted to stacking their surfboards on top of one another.
Simply stacking one surfboard on top of the other is undesirable as it is likely to cause damage to each of the surfboards. In particular, the surfboards bump and rub against each other, thereby causing scratches and gouges thereon. Such scratches and gouges diminish the aesthetic quality of the surfboard; however, they may also affect the performance of the surfboard. They may slow down a surfboard, making paddling and turning more difficult. Consequently, surfers have placed various items including towels and wetsuits between their surfboards for protection.
Although towels and wetsuits may offer some protection, there are many disadvantages to employing such items to protect surfboards during transport. One disadvantage is that the towel or wetsuit may not be securely fastened to the surfboard. Consequently, it may slip out during transport, leaving nothing between the two surfboards. Another disadvantage is that it may take a considerable amount of time to situate the wetsuit or towel between the surfboards to minimize the likelihood that it may slip out during transport. A further drawback is that the towel or wetsuit may sustain damage during the trip. For instance, wind may rip or tear the towel or wetsuit.
As is apparent from the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for a surfboard separator and a method of using the same to enable a surfer to stack one surfboard on top of another during transport to a surfing destination. The present invention address this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.